


Shades Of Lavender

by EmrysTheMerlin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fem Trunks, Other, Princess Trunks - Freeform, Semi Medieval setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Princess Bulma, Princess of Humanity, and Prince Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, had a brief tryst before discovering Bulma was with child. With the possibility of finding more of his race presented to him Vegeta disappears for many years leaving Bulma to raise their daughter alone but for her loyal friends. Princess Trunks grows smart strong and beautiful along side the second son of Son Goku, Goten. But one day two Saiyans arrive in the kingdom searching for a half Saiyan the same age as Princess Trunks.





	Shades Of Lavender

Their romance wasn’t exactly storybook although it did start with a Prince and a Princess. Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and Princess Bulma of Humanity to be specific. They had met during a skirmish to defeat the tyrant Frieza, Humanity’s strongest warrior and one of Bulma’s closest friends had defeated the evil man and those who had been killed had been brought back by the Dragon Balls, including Vegeta himself, who, after the destruction of his own kingdom, had nowhere else to go. So Bulma, being the benevolent Princess she was, offered him a wing in her castle. Her father was more interested in alchemy than her new friend and allowed whatever his daughter wished. They danced around each other for quite some time before they finally fell into bed together after a particularly loud fight.

When they had discovered she had fallen pregnant Vegeta did what he did best. He ran, though that might have something to do with the rumor that one of his father’s servants had made his way to a nearby kingdom. She did not hear from him for quite some time. Enough in fact for her to give birth to a beautiful lavender haired, blue eyed Princess who she called Trunks, in the tradition of her family.

Despite her lack of a father Trunks was not a lonely child. For her mother who had many friends who took her under their wings. Her mother’s closest friends were her knights, the strongest in their kingdom, or any other, Goku was her first knight. His long time friend Krillin was her second in command knight. She had a few other warriors who fought for Humanity, Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, and their most recent addition Piccolo who was not of the kingdom of Humanity but had been convinced to fight for them because of his fatherly feelings towards Goku’s young son Gohan. He was of the demon kingdom which despite the name was quite benevolent and generally preferred the title of Namekian’s rather than demons. As she grew older Trunks became close friends with Gohan and his younger brother Goten. She was much beloved by the people of the kingdom but being a princess wasn’t exciting enough for her. A part of her always called out for something more so at age seven she began training with Goten.

For the most part they trained with Piccolo who had become something of an expert teacher after training Gohan, one of the strongest fighters they had. He was sworn in as a knight as soon as he became of age at fifteen. Bulma set him to guarding the young princess and helping her to learn which he was more than happy to do. What he hadn’t quite expected was her tendency to disappear. She was quite good at it. Krillin had taught her how to lower the life energy she put off to the point where people would think she was harmless and she would use it to sneak out of the palace, usually with Goten on her heels.

Piccolo shook his head slightly as Princess Trunks ran up to the training ground her long lavender hair falling from the hasty braid and her training clothes rumpled.

“Where did you run off to this time?” Trunks shifted under the green man’s gaze. He kept staring at her, he could be patient, years teaching Goku’s children had taught him that. She shifted again her lavender tail wrapping around her waist as a kind of comfort. Very few people knew about her tail, a dead giveaway of her Saiyan heritage. Bulma had refused all offers for its removal. It was the one link Trunks had to her still missing father after all. She looked nothing like him, much more like her mother with her grandfather’s lavender hair.

“I went to the west village. They just opened a new bookstore. And Goten wanted to check out the armorer.” Piccolo smiled as Goten raced into the arena pulling on his tunic as he went. Piccolo nodded and set them to sparing with each other. What none of them knew was that something was looking for the lavender haired girl.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tien heard about it first. He and Chiaotzu had been in a pub in Nicky town, just there to have a drink and hear the latest news. He was a good listener, so when he heard the word Saiyan whispered between two men at a neighboring table he started paying attention.

“They say there’s two Saiyans going around asking about someone.” The first man wasn’t anything special, clearly a farmer by the dirt still on his hands. His fellow leaned forwards. This one was smaller, with the build of a scholar.

“Is that so? What did they ask about the person they’re looking for?” The farmer shrugged.

“I don’t know too much, they just said that they’d be half Saiyan. About fourteen years old maybe fifteen.” Tien frowned. That could be Goten, he was almost of age. But Trunks was also half Saiyan and she had turned fifteen a few weeks ago. But no one in the kingdom knew that she was half Saiyan. All they knew was that she was the product of the Princess and a warrior. Bulma had always been protective of her daughter when it came to the few Saiyans that were left. Never with Goku or his kids though. Them she trusted. The scholar frowned.

“That’s not very specific.” The farmer nodded and shrugged taking a pull from his tankard.

“There was one other thing. The kid is supposed to either have black or blue hair, apparently those were their parents hair colors. According to the Saiyans anyway.” Tien abruptly stood dropping some Zeni onto the table and walking out the door, Chiaotzu close on his heels. They took off into the air once they were out of sight of the pub.

“Tien, what are we doing? You heard something I didn’t.” Tien nodded.

“We’re going to meet Princess Bulma, there’s a pair of Saiyans out there that are looking for Princess Trunks.”


End file.
